Remedies
by trina8730
Summary: Dreams are shaking Katniss up at night, and Gale finds a "remedy" to her problems. : LEMONN!


**Heyy guys! I just reread Hunger Games, and it is an AMAZING book. (: **_

* * *

___

He looked at me with the same loving eyes as he did before he slid into the unconiousness that took his life - that took him from me. There was a cannon shot herd in the distant. I held his hand until the hovercraft took his body away. I won. I won the Hunger Games. So why are they not saving me?

_There is one last mutt dog they never led out- until now. Where the rest of them came out, this one came charging at me at top speed. I couldnt out run the big dirty blond beast. He had me on the ground, on top of me. His teeth were showing, growling, waiting to rip me apart. The collar displayed exactly which district he belonged to. I knew in my heart which on he was, probly wanting revenge. The beast locked eyes with me right before he went to tare me apart. The eyes, they belonged to only one boy - Peeta._

I wake up everytime before i get to that part. I fling my self up into a sitting position, trying to cath my breath. My breath is shallow, i cant help replaying it over and over again. The same dream I have had since the games ended.

Gale is up in an instant by my side, rubbing my back and gettig me a glass of water. Has been since day one after the horrible place. It's getting so hot, I'm hypervetalling. "Calm down, it's okay." Gale tells me, but it's not true. It will never be. I had let peeta die without even intending too.

We tokk the berries in hand, counted to three. We had won the games, it was over. They sent a hovercraft and rose us up into the air. Peeta collasped there. I screamed into the glass, banged it as my life depened on it. They claimed they tried. He was gone. Too much blood lost mixed with the posioning they said. I dont believe it though, the capitol wanted me to suffer. Part of me died that day, going home without my other victor. It's wrong. I feel wrong.

Gale's next to me, telling me to sleep, my breathing is normal again. I dont want to sleep anymore, I want it to stop.

I feel bad for Gale, having to watch everything that happened in the arena with Peeta and I and now this. I'm suprised he hasnt left yet.

Laying down I can feel Gale's warmth. It overpowers the cold during this winter night. He kisses my temple, bringing back a memory about Peeta. I shake it off, need to move on. Gale wraps me up and holds me against his chest in a protective way. I feel safe- for now.

The next morning I wake up, Gale's gone to work in the mines. I'm left here to relive the dream. Hunting is the only thing that helps at the moment.

It's 8:07 p.m when Gale comes to the old house. Sitting in front of the fire, I'm wearing a shirt of his and some underwear. My hair is still wet from baithing. I come back to this house when I need time apart from the riches and praise.

He comes to sit next to me, changed from his mining clothes. Just i wife beader and pants. The flames have my attention, making me reliving memories. Gale's at my ear, tring to tell me something.

"So I found out the remedy to getting over a death today." Gale's laughing. Haha. SOO funny. "Oh yah what is it?" I kind of said it additudy. Wispering he lowers the octives in his voice.

"I...can't really tell you. But i can...show you, in a way." His mouth is on my neck before I could protest. The feeling is new, not sure where he is getting at. Involunteeingly, I move my neck to the side so Gale could get it more easily. Slow kisses with little bites here and there make me question. Where did he learn this from?

He's nervous, I can tell from his breathing. I turn to face him, giving a very questioning look. Gale just smiles and puts his forehead to mine. I'm laughing. "What are you doing?" It's straining my eyes to keep looking at his. Gale laughs alittle. "Showing you what I learned, but I'm not done yet." He is shaking his head slowly at the last part.

We've never done this. Yes we have kissed here and there, but not this. Gale looks beautiful infront of the fire.

He grabs my face and lowers his mouth a few centimeters from mine and pauses. I can taste his breath in my mouth, how it feels against my skin. It's driving me crazy. If this isn't the "remedy" then Im not sure what is. Not waiting anymore I pressed my lips into his. It's what he wanted all along, for me to kiss first. I knew it when he smiled. Damn, I lost.

Gale's tongue was at my lower lip, wanting to find mine. I let him, and I wanted it. I knew from then I couldn't go back to "being friends." We aren't friends. I feel like this kiss was way overdue. Gale's my coal minor, just like my dad was my mom's. And to think I was going to throw it away for the baker boy.

I just havent relized it until now. I would have dreams about it, just never thought anything of it. Thought we were just friends, and him helping me, not knowing it was so much more than I thought.

Gale's hands are at my waist, keeping me there, protecting. My hands are at his face and neck. It was all new to me. All the kisses with Peeta never led to one like this one. I'm kinda glad, I can only share this with Gale. I break away for a moment, I need to catch my breath. He's slowly kissing my neck again, while getting me to lay down. He's swallowing hard, I can hear it.

He is leaning over me, eyes locked on mine. I take this time to treck my fingers down to the hem of his shirt. Never leaving my eyes from Gale's, I slip it over his head. Being next to the fire, the shadows hit the right spots, showing off his muscles.

I'm not sure what to do next, so i leave it to him. Gale sits up, loooking about to walk away. He smiles and picks me off of the rug. "I dont really want to keep this going on the hard, uncomfterble floor." I smile and we make our way to my bed. A new one I had put in there after I won. A bed Gale and I share some nights.

I'm laid on the bed, Gale on top of me. We're kissing again, passionitly and hard. His hands are roaming under my shirt, technically it's his. I'm sure he's annoyed with the fabric at the moment. Using this advantage, I roll on top, stradling him. I'm gasping for air. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, I pull it off not quickly but not too slowly. I relize after my shirt's gone that I never put on my under shirt after I got out of the shower.

What little boobs I have are now being covered by my arms. There is nothing to show Gale, the games took every curve I had before I went to fight. "You're beautiful Katniss." Gale is sitting up and touching my face. He gives a slight kiss to my forehead.I uncover myself for him. Gale doesnt judge, just loves everything, no matter the size of my curves.

He gets on top of me, kissing my lips again. Skin to skin contact felt so right with Gale. On one of the kisses he bites my lower lip, deffanitly something new. I wanted more. Of him, and his new bag of tricks.

Gale's making his way past my chest and closer to my underwear. He places five kisses across my hips. Breathing is becomeing harder and needy. His mouth goes right back up to my breast. My back arching instinctivly, as he sucks and bites while needing my other one. My nerves are going haywire. And sounds are escaping louder then they should be.

Gale makes his way to the other one, my core is growing warm. My moaning is making him hard and I can tell by the way he's breathing that he is almost all the way erect. I sit up on the bed, getting closer and undoing his pants. He steps out of them and attacks me.

He's attacking my mouth, neck and stomach with kisses, finally choosing he wants to stay near the lower region. Gale reaches for my underwear. Sliding them off slowly for suspence. "Just take them off." I finally had enough. "Ohh someone's not patienet."

Gale finally just gave up and took them off. Positioning himself, he locked eyes with me. "You know, you mean the world to me, right?" I smile, never heard him say that one. There's a lot of things wrong with us. But together we make each other whole again, like nothing had destroyed parts of us. So I just nodded my head.

My wall broke, everything I built up around the world, is gone. He was inside me, and it was a weird sensation to actually feel him inside. Oh it hurt, no doubt, but I just stared up at the ceiling, holding on for dear life as he entered again and again. I could feel his breath on my neck and somewhat of my ear.

After a while it was okay, I was okay. Lost in a haze from everything feeling right. It's where I belonged, in his arms, forever. I found the pase he was going at and I followed, making it a lot easier on him. Gale looked up at me, smiling. I kissed him all over, biting his next here and there. I felt bad over the weeks that followed the games. Having to see him and know that everytime I kissed Peeta, his heart broke a little every time.

It got to the point we were both moaning loud and he got faster and faster. I knew he was almost close to releasing, it was spread all over his face and the way he was moving now.

My heart rate spiked way up and I could feel myself shaking under him. It felt great. I felt alive again.

Gale got to his breaking point, pulling out at the right moment before he could cum inside me. But that wasn't an option, we couldn't bring a baby in this world.

We where both breathing hard when it was done, he leand over and kissed my temple gently. But now I didn't have the memory of Peeta. I can finally move on without him.

I curled up under the sheet next to Gale, he was hot with sweat, but it felt right. Though we both know when I wake he will be gone to the mines and I will have to go back to reality in a couple of hours, but who cares? I'm right where I wanna be. In Gale's heart. Forever.


End file.
